Beija Perereca Especial Hogwarts II
by Trauriges Madchen
Summary: Gina depois de participar do Beija Sapo e ter ficado com o Harry, viu que os amigos precisavam de um empurrão, e logo mandou uma coruja pra MTV Magic Television e inscreveu o irmão Ron, no que será que isso vai dar...
1. As fotos

- Eu tenho mesmo de gritar Socorro Cicarelli?  
- Tem sim Rony!  
- Socorro Cicarelli.  
- Estamos começando hoje o beija perereca, com o príncipe Rony. Então Rony, quanto tempo sem beijar?  
- Ahhhhh, já faz um tempinho.  
- Vamos conhecer suas pererecas? Perereca número um, perereca Lilá, você gosta de Backstreetboys?  
Ao fundo se ouvia uma música do Backstreetboys (N/A: Não gosto deles).  
- Adoro Dani.  
- Rony, você gosta de Pop?  
- Odeio, prefiro Rap.  
Pode se ouvir risinhos das outras pererecas.  
- Fale um pouco de você Lilá.  
- Bom...Hum...Eu...hummmmm  
- Totalmente sem conteúdo- Disse fria a perereca numero dois.  
- Quem você trouxe para te defender?  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Huuuuuuuuuuu trouxe minha amiga Parvati...  
- Hey, isso não vale, eu trouxe ela para me defender também!- Gritou a perereca numero três.  
- Duas sem criatividade, trouxeram a mesma pessoa.  
- Parvati, o que você trouxe que representa a sua amiga?  
- Trouxe o Diário dela.  
- Não era isso que você devia trazer!  
- Mas você mandou, o.k. eu não entrego... Hey Dani me devolve isso!  
A Daniella já tinha pegado o diário e entregue ao príncipe.  
- Hum, que interessante Lilá, você transou com o Goyle, e segundo aqui, ele foi "Espetacular".  
- Parvati você me paga!  
- Vamos ver as fotos da Lilá girininha, primeiro uma garotinha de fraldas brincando na praia, a segunda uma menininha chorando por não ter ganhado uma Barbie que pediu e por ultimo a garotinha mais velha caindo da cadeira.  
- Obrigada Parvati.  
- Não á de que, e Rony, escolhe a Lilá.  
- Perereca numero dois, perereca Mione, fale sobre você.  
- Eu sou monitora da Grifinória, minhas notas são excelentes e gosto de ler.  
- Príncipe, gosta de garota intelectual?  
- Se ela me emprestar às lições dela, por que não.   
- Tem chances Mione. Quem você trouxe para te defender?  
- Trouxe minha amiga Gina, ela já foi princesa aqui do Beija Sapo.  
- Oi Gina.  
- Oi Dani.  
- Como tá o príncipe?  
- Muito bem, estamos juntos desde que participamos do Beija Sapo.  
- Que bom, então Gina, porque o Rony tem de escolher a Mione?  
- A Mione não é que nem essas garotas ridículas que a gente vê por ai, ela é legal, compreensiva e inteligente. Sempre tem um bom conselho.  
- Você a conheceu girininha?  
- Não.  
- Então vamos ver as fotos.  
Na primeira foto uma garotinha de uns cinco anos sentada no chão com um livro enorme aberto em sua frente, na segunda foto a mesma garota com uma toquinha de papai Noel junto da lareira e por ultimo a garota com uns treze anos numa praia.  
- O que você trouxe que representa a sua amiga?  
- Um livro, Hogwarts uma história.  
Pegou o livro e entregou a Rony, que logo perguntou  
- Tem figuras?  
- Não.  
- Ahhhhhhhh então não vou ler não.  
- O.k., brigada princesa Gina.  
- Nada.  
- Perereca numero três, perereca Padma, pode falar um pouco de você?  
- Quer saber, foda-se, eu vim à procura de um cara legal e acabo descobrindo que o meu príncipe é o Rony.  
- Você já se conhecem né?  
- Por obrigação, sim, eu não tinha par para o baile, ela também não, então fomos juntos.  
- E ele não me convidou uma vez se quer para dançar.  
- Eu não sei dançar, não gosto de dançar, só te convidei para não ir sem par.  
- Parou, isso aqui não é o programa do João Kleber ou da Márcia, quem você trouxe pra te defender Padma?  
- Minha irmã Parvati.  
- Oi de novo Parvati, então, por que o Rony tem de escolher a sua irmã?  
- Ahhhhhhhh sei lá, já usei todos os meus elogios na Lilá.  
- Você não elogiou a Lilá...  
- Ahhhhhh, mas pensei em elogiar.  
- Vamos ver as fotos da Padma pequetucha.  
Na primeira foto as duas irmãs juntas jogando dama, na segunda foto, as mesmas irmãs deitadas na beira de uma piscina pegando sol e por ultimo as duas irmãs brincando de casinha.  
- O que você trouxe que representa a sua irmã?  
- Trouxe essa pulseira, que fica linda em mim.  
- Mas que é minha!  
- Tá bom, é sua!!!!!!!  
- Esse bloco foi emocionante, no próximo bloco, os quartos! 


	2. Os quartos

- Voltamos com o Beija Perereca de hoje, nesse bloco vamos ver os quartos, Lilá, quem vai mostrar o seu quarto?  
- Minha mãe.  
- Príncipe, vai conhecer a sogra.  
QUARTO DE LILÁ  
A câmara mostrou a madrasta.  
- Oi Dani, minha bebê está no programa de hoje...  
De volta ao programa sem explicação  
- Lilá, sua mãe é a Madrasta!  
- Eu sei.  
Produção e câmara Man cochichando entre si, uma pequena desordem na gravação.  
- Lilá, a produção tá me dizendo aqui que esse Beija Perereca vai ser diferente, pois você como filha da Madrasta, vão pensar que tem mutreta pra você ganhar, então, ou a gente arranja alguém da platéia pra ser Perereca no seu lugar, ou você participa até o final e o Rony não pode te escolher.  
- Prefiro ficar até o final, vai ser bom pra minha popularidade...  
- Qual??- Perguntou Mione com frieza.  
- Vamos pular o quarto da Lilá e vamos para o quarto da Mione. Mione, quem vai mostrar seu quarto?  
- Eu pedi para o Harry, mas talvez ele tenha arranjado alguém pra ir.  
- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, alguém secreto vai mostrar o quarto da Mione.   
QUARTO DA MIONE  
A câmara focalizou dois rapazes idênticos fazendo uma guerra de travesseiros, bagunçando o que parecia ser um quarto impecável.  
- Oi Dani, Oi Mano!- Disseram os dois juntos.  
- Esse bonitão aqui é o Fred.  
- E esse Lindo aqui é o Jorge.  
- Espera ai, eu sou o Fred!  
- Verdade, e eu o Jorge!  
- Vamos mostrar o quarto da nossa CDF predileta.  
- É, aqui, você podem ver, é uma maloca.  
- Hey Jorge, vem ver isso!!  
- Mione, porque tem cuecas usadas no seu quarto?  
- Ohhhhhh, olha o tamanho do cueca, Mione, você anda dando uns amasso com o primo do Harry?  
- Mano, fica com ela sim, apesar dela ter pegado o Duda.  
- É mano, antes ela que só!  
PROGRAMA   
- Sem duvida, não foi a primeira vê que achamos coisas pouco indicadas para os lugares...  
- Mentira deles, eles que devem ter posto aquelas cuecas lá!  
- A príncipe, a única que prestava você não pode pegar - Disse a Madrasta- Príncipe? Está me ouvindo?  
- Aê galera, o príncipe dormiu!  
O Rony roncava alto, longe do microfone, a cabeça meio e lado, deixando a baba escorrer.  
- Padma, quem vai mostrar seu quarto?  
- Ninguém, quero mais é que se foda, não quero ser escolhida.  
-ESCOLHE A PADMA, ESCOLHE A PADMA!!!!!!!!!- Gritava a platéia.  
- Esse Beija Sapo está ridículo, no próximo bloco as Musicas, enquanto isso vamos acordar o Príncipe.


	3. Música da Lilá

Após ter acordado o Rony, Dani chamou Lilá:  
— E então Lilá, vai coaxar o que?  
— Djavan.  
— Wow, e que música do Djavan?  
— Só tinha de ser com você.  
— DJ Sapão, som na caixa.

É, só tinha de ser com você  
"Eu sabia que ia ser você" ·  
Havia de ser prá você  
"Eu fui feita prá você" ·  
Senão era mais uma dor  
"Elas lhe darão dor" ·  
Senão não seria o amor  
"Comigo será só o amor" ·  
Aquele que o mundo não vê  
"Eu sei que você não consegue ver" ·  
O amor que chegou para dar  
"O amor que eu posso te dar" ·  
O que ninguém deu prá você  
"Que ninguém deu prá você" ·  
O amor que chegou para dar  
"O amor que eu posso te dar" ·  
O que ninguém deu prá você  
"Que ninguém deu prá você" ·  
É, você que é feito de azul  
"É você do cabelo vermelho" ·  
Me deixa morar neste azul  
"Me deixe morar neste vermelho" ·  
Me deixa encontrar minha paz  
"Me ajuda a encontrar minha paz" ·  
Você que é bonito de mais  
"Você é o Weasley bonito de mais" ·  
Se ao menos pudesse saber  
"Um dia você vai saber" ·  
Que eu sempre fui só de você  
"Que eu sempre fui só de você" ·  
E você sempre foi só de mim  
"E você sempre foi só de mim" ·  
É, só eu sei quanto amor eu guardei  
"Você não sabe quanto". amor te darei "

Sem saber que era só prá você  
" As outras pererecas querem você "

É, só eu sei quanto amor eu guardei  
" Mas só eu terei você, eu te guardarei "

Sem saber que era só prá você  
" Agora sei que todo amor é para você "

É, só tinha de ser com você  
" Eu sabia que ia ser você "

Havia de ser prá você  
" Eu fui feita prá você "

Senão era mais uma dor  
" Elas lhe darão dor "

Senão não seria o amor  
" Comigo será só o amor "

Aquele que o mundo não vê  
" Eu sei que você não consegue ver "

O amor que chegou para dar  
" O amor que eu posso te dar "

O que ninguém deu prá você  
" Que ninguém deu prá você "

O amor que chegou para dar  
" O amor que eu posso te dar "

O que ninguém deu prá você  
" Que ninguém deu prá você "·".


	4. Música da Mione

Música da Mione

A câmera de desloca até a perereca número dois que já está pronta pra cantar, Cicarelli pergunta:  
—Então Mione… o que vai cantar?  
—Bom… cantar cantar nada, pois eu não sei cantar.  
—Que bom que você avisou… então vai coaxar o que?  
— Vou mostrar o que é música mesmo… Kelly Clarkson pra vocês.  
Ela pega um copo de água, toma um pouco e começa a cantar…. Ela não viu a madrasta ajoelhada rindo muito.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você cometeu  
'Eu não vou dar pra você na praia que nem a cicarelli deu'

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
Eu não me deixarei causar tanta tristeza ao meu coração  
' E se eu fizer só nós iremos saber, afinal somos bruxos não'

I will not break the way you did  
Eu não vou desistir do mesmo jeito que você,  
'Eu posso ser o que for, mas não sou como você'

You fell so hard  
Você sofreu tanto...  
'Ela sofreu tanto…'

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far  
Eu aprendi da maneira dificil A nunca deixar as coisas chegarem tão longe  
'Eu aprendi que em qualquer lugar tem paparazzi'

Because of you  
Por causa de você  
'Por causa do Harry somos pop'

I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Eu nunca me afasto muito da calçada  
'E eu aprendi a manter as coisas fora da mídia'….

Cicarelli vermelha de raiva tira o microfone da garota, e fazer o estúdio parar.  
Mione que estava até aquele instante com um olhar perdido para a câmera pegou o copo de água e olhou para madrasta rindo abraçada com Rony que chorava de tanto gargalhar. 


End file.
